


The Flames of Insanity

by WyldeHeart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon until last episode, Dark!Dipper, Demonic Themes, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Insanity, Mental Instability, Not Really Character Death, mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeHeart/pseuds/WyldeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire. Crazed, monstrous, cobalt fire, pulling at his very soul in ways so painful he couldn't possibly convey with simple words. Blood rushed up his throat, along with a wave of boiling nausea. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he attempted to scream, only to find that his voice had long gone away. He had only his thoughts to keep him company. Thoughts that were quickly losing hope and heading down a path he doubted he could find his way back from.</p><p>Sometimes Dipper wonders if defeating Bill was really worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain many dark themes including but limited to: blood, violence, depression, mentions of suicide, and a multitude of other more triggering subjects.
> 
> Here is the Transcendence AU. My way.

  
**tran·scend·ence** (tran(t)ˈsendəns)  _noun_  


1\. existence or experience beyond the normal or physical level.  
2\. transcending the universal or material existence. 

        When Dipper had imagined his summer in Gravity Falls, it did not involve battling a megalomanic triangle trying to start the apocalypse. Then again, he was pretty sure things had stopped making sense the moment he set foot in this town.

        Now here he was, a sheet of Latin grasped in his left hand, staring down at a small, backwoods town covered in flames and multi-colored floating bubbles of madness. The only sounds he could here was the harsh crackling of fire and the occasional car alarm going off, presumably after a collision with a floating eyeball. He almost hoped to hear something. Even a scream would be more comforting than the thick silence that surrounded him.

         _'But you're not alone,'_ he reminded himself. Mabel and his Grunkle Stan and the rest of the gang were there too, just out of his line of vision, probably just as petrified as he was, preparing for a plan that was so unstable he could count fifty ways it could go wrong off the top of his head. This did nothing to calm his nerves. If anything his heart rate quickened at the thought of Mabel out there alone.

        He shook his head.  _'You can do this,'_ he whispered to himself.  _'All you have to do is say a few words.'_. 

        A few words that could decide the fate of the entire world.

         _'Oh god.'_ A wave of trepidation slipped down his spine. He couldn't do this.

         The ground began to shake, a deep boom sounding from what was once a giant floating pyramid. He briefly lost his train of thought, forgetting what he was supposed to do. Chunks of obsidian-like bricks fell to the ground below, as the so called 'Fearamid' shattered into millions of pieces in a blast of fire and golden light.

        Thank goodness his Grunkle had kept a few boxes of explosives hidden in the shack. He tried not to dwell on why he had them hidden there in the first place. Right, his family had done this. That was the plan. So why wasn't he moving?

        He snapped out of his trance. _'Need to focus,'_ he thought, gathering his thoughts. Slowly at first, almost as if he were learning to walk again, he stumbled down the hill and towards the crater. Where was his family?

        If he recalled the plan correctly, they should be somewhere around the edge of the crater. As far as he could tell, the only thing circling the crater were jet black clouds of smoke and debris.

         _'I'm too late!'_ his mind screamed. His stumbling turned more frantic as he neared the scene. Bits of debri had gotten in his eyes, blurring his vision with muddy tears. 

        When he came to the edge he was able to catch a glimpse of the scene below, framed between two clouds of dark smoke. Everyone was cowered in the middle of the crater, their eyes filled with a mixture of fear and determination. Somehow his group had managed to free Ford and the others from their frozen states. The relief was short lived, however, as his gaze shifted to the figure floating above them.

        Bill was furious.

        His eye had changed from its usual yellow to an eerie, void-like black. Three extra sets of long, black claws sprouted from his now three-dimensional sides. The familiar golden bricks had changed to a nightmarish scarlet. He must have grown at least fifty feet in height, towering over his family like a cat preparing pounce on its prey.

        "Hey you over-sized dorito! Over here!" his voice echoed against the rocky walls. Somehow he had managed to mask his anxiety with feigned bravery, but he knew the facade wouldn't last.

        "Pine tree." the demon's voice growled menacingly, his eye fixating itself on the disheveled boy, "How nice of you to join us!"

        The monster's stare sent millions of needles dancing across his skin, and for a moment he couldn't speak.  His tongue felt like lead under Bill's harsh gaze, and the the quick glance at his family down below His sister was staring up at him with a smile, her eyes filled with hope. She believed in him. Somehow, that hope was enough to rekindle his anger. "Leave my family alone!"

        "Oh?" his eye seemed to form its own cheshire grin. Dipper stood his ground. "And why in the world would I do that?"

        Bill was toying with him, he realized. That was the only reason he would be reckless enough to halt his attack on Dipper's family. In Bill's eyes, Dipper was nothing but a nuisance, not a single hint of threat resided with in him. If Dipper had learned anything this summer it was to never underestimate your enemy, no matter how small or weak they may seem. There was more to winning a battle than power.

        All of the citizens were quiet, their eyes trained on the argument taking place above. Their lives were at stake.  _'You can do it'_. Without even realizing it he had unravelled the crumpled scroll. All her had to was read a few words. 

        "Finis daemonis regnet," the Latin passed his lips with such confidence that he almost questioned if it was really him who was speaking. Had Bill's eye just twitched? "In flamma consumpsit-"

        "You really think you can stop me with one of Sixer's dumb spells? Ha! I am a being of pure energy! I can not be defeated by some pathetic meatsack!" Bill's voice seemed to come from all around, pressing against his skull. Dipper hoped that the charm he wore around his neck was enough to hold the demon back, if only for a few seconds.  

         _'You can do it'_

_"_ Efferte illud usque-" his voice slowly gained volume

        "Seriously kid?" the pressure increased as Bill spoke, the chattering of his fire beginning to magnify. Dipper ignored it. He wouldn't give in that easily.

        "ad infernum," his voice began to gain in volume.

        "Didn't you hear me?!" 

         _'You can do it'_

"apud hoc,"

        "I AM A BEING OF ULTIMATE POWER!" 

        Murderous blue flames surrounded Dipper on all sides, just a hairs length away from swallowing him whole. The charm around his neck began to glow feverishly in an attempt to protect him.

         _'You can do it!'_

"ultimum,"

        The fire licked at his feet, singing the fabric and blistering the surface of his skin. The charm was glowing brightly, almost blinding, but it would be nothing against the power of a god.

        "I NEVER LOSE!"

         "exponentia!" he shouted the last word with every ounce of energy he could muster, shoulders relaxing as he felt the blue pyres recede. 

         _'I did it'_

        Bill screamed.

 


	2. Toothpaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's walk in the woods takes an unexpected turn.

It was quiet. 

That was the first thought that entered Dipper's mind as he regained consciousness.

The screams and cries for help had ceased, ravenous growling of fantastical monsters no longer surrounded him. Even the faint crackling of fire had seemed to dissipate. Now the only thing he could hear was silence itself.

(It was cold.)  
  
The silence covered him like thick, icy syrup, leaving him feeling empty and hollow. In that moment he felt like nothing. No. He was nothing. Every single nerve in his body seemed to have gone completely numb, replaced by a gentle hum like the buzz of electricity.

Air had escaped his lungs, but he felt no need to try and reclaim it. His mind was muddled and foggy, only faintly perceiving the sea of shadows that surrounded him.  Never before had he felt so calm.   
  
As he floated there in the darkness, there was a slight nagging at the back of his mind. He should be doing something. Something important.

There were emotions, swirling and vibrant, just out of his reach. If he focused he could just barely sense them; happiness, fear, shock, anxiety, and countless others. Had he really been harboring all of those feelings before? It seemed pointless really. (Everything was pointless.) He felt so much more at rest this way.

If only it weren't for the damned silence.  
  
The nagging persisted, this time urging him towards those clusters of joy and anger that danced around him. (Hilarious.) How annoying.   
  
He wasn’t sure how long he was there, floating in silence. Time seemed rather pointless. Almost laughable. The only thing worth thinking about now was himself. He and those irritatingly close emotions, which continued to teasingly spin around him like a flock of hungry vultures. (Ha, necrophagia.)

The more he tried to ignore them, the faster they seemed to spin, until he eventually found himself in a whirlwind of passion, flying just past the reaches of his mind in an almost mocking fashion. Every so often he would test his strength and stretch out his mind to try and catch one of them. (How dare they!) His efforts proved useless as they would continue to hover inches away, zooming around him at speeds he had once deemed incomprehensible.  
  
Faster and faster and faster.

 The pull began to grow stronger, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He couldn't distinguish between them anymore. Content mixed with jealousy, anger clashed with hope (useless chemical concoctions of gray matter), confusion with shame, what once was joy now flowed with hints of anxiety and shock. He attempted to block it out, disregard its presence, but it was becoming near impossible.

 Everything was spinning and squirming and clashing. They began to grow closer, brushing past him. A hint of happiness, followed by a blast of melancholia. He was drowning in his own emotions. And it hurt.

The pain was blinding. (It wasn’t even the good kind.) Each feeling brought on a new wave of torture. The numbness of before had disappeared, leaving him to be swallowed by his own soul, lost in a whirlwind of agony.  
  
Another eternity passed. His once paralyzed nerves now burned with an unbearable pain that continued to increase until he felt as if he was going to explode. (Definitely not hilarious.)

Instead of a sharp nudge like earlier his mind was now beating him, silence replaced by high pitched screeching, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make out what it was trying to convey. (Words are worthless anyways.) All he knew was that this was wrong. That this wasn't supposed to happen. Somewhere along the line a mistake had been made, and now he was paying the price.  
  
In the midst of his agony he was able to grasp onto something. A sliver of a memory, one so simple and small that at any other time he would have ignored it and continued on. (He should have.)

When he was eight Mabel and he had gone camping with their dad.   
  
Suddenly a fresh wave of pain tore through him, this time accompanied by a barrage of memories. His name was Dipper Pines. He had battled a gang of zombies with Mabel. She was—he faltered for a second—she was his twin sister. He was Dipper Pines. He was twelve—no he was thirteen. Thirteen years old. He was visiting his Grunkle Stan at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls Oregon. His name was Dipper Pines. His name was Dipper Pines. His name was Dipper Pines.

(Somebody help me.)

He cracked open his eyes.  
  
_I'm coming Mabel._  
  
  
  
"Dipper!" A young girl called out into the woods for what felt like the hundredth time, only to be met with the same empty response. She knew it was pointless to try by now, but she promised herself she wouldn't give up hope.  
  
Two weeks. That's how long it had been since that horrifying day. Since Weirdmaggedon ended. Since Bill was defeated.

Since Dipper disappeared.  
  
She still didn't understand quite what had happened. One second Dipper had been standing there triumphantly as Bill shattered into shards of pale gold, and the next second his body was replaced with cold empty air.

Even Grunkle Ford was stumped at her brother's vanishing act. He had spent hours upon hours down in his basement trying to find Dipper, or at least understand what had happened. The only thing that had turned up in his research was a bad case of insomnia and a giant migraine, neither of which were very helpful.  
  
Mabel wouldn't give up though. She refused to believe that he was gone. What kind of sister would give up on her twin brother? Not this one.  
  
Unfortunately, the more days that passed the more her faith began to wane. Her voice had grown hoarse from shouting his name over and over into the woods. For the first time in years she hadn’t prepared her daily jug of Mabel Juice.

After the "incident" Mabel had been allowed to stay an extra month to help clean up the town. Her parents believed they had been hit with a small tornado, or something of the sort. School in Piedmont didn't start till mid-September anyways so she wouldn't be missing anything.  
  
She shuffled along, kicking away any pine cones or rocks in her path. Her shouting had scared away all of the usual fauna, leaving the atmosphere barren and suffocating. There wasn't so much as a gnome to pester her. Somehow that only made her feel worse.  
  
As she shambled past a particularly luminescent patch of flowers a deep rumble echoed through the trees. The shaking caused her to stumble and shift violently. Maybe that earthquake story hadn't been such a big lie after all.  
  
A bright blue light burst through the tree trunks, burning her eyes and filling her with a peculiar sense of dread. The glow filled the air around her, neon blue and buzzing with raw energy. It hung in the air for a few moments before fading away. Leaving her in shock, breathless and shaking on the rocky floor.

She took a moment to gather her bearings and thoughts. As far as magic went the forest had been practically dormant after Bill’s death, so it was safe to say Mabel was a bit concerned at the sudden blast of energy. No doubt Grunkle Ford had seen it too. Or at least felt that weird buzzing.  
  
She didn’t have much time to think before a new sound reached her ears: a cough. Soft and weak but she had still heard it. And it had come from the same direction as the explosion. She gulped.  
  
Without considering the dangers she started towards the spot where the cough had originated. A few steps in the right direction and she found herself at the edge of a drop. Apparently the blast had been more than just a light show.

Mabel stared down into a deep crater caused by what she assumed to be some sort of supernatural explosion. Thick plumes cobalt smoke wound their way out of the hole, tickling her already highly irritated throat. At this distance it was impossible to see the center of the explosion through all of the clouds. She'd have to get closer.  
  
Cautiously, she climbed down the newly born rocky slope. Her foot slipped a few times but she managed to stay on her feet without tumbling down. The crater was much deeper than she had originally thought, and it took her a good few minutes before she was on relatively flat ground again. Another cough had reached Mabel during her journey down.   
  
By the time she reached the bottom she could just barely make out the shape of someone lying in the center of smoke and debris. Mabel immediately began to run towards them, ignoring the dust that found its way into her already heavily watering eyes. She tripped, scraping the side of her hand, but immediately got back up again. Before she knew it she was staring down at the shivering body of a small boy.

She smiled.

 

"Remind me again why you need twenty pounds of raw lamb?" Stanley stared at his brother worriedly as he began taking inventory. Deep bags the size of quarters had formed beneath his weathered eyes. To say that Stan looked exhausted was an extreme understatement.

Ford sighed next to him as he set down a clipboard, “There is a Manticorn that has been sneaking around the town dump. A recent encounter has led me to believe that mutton is their preferred meat.”           

“Then why’d you make me get lamb meat?” Stan grumbled.

“Lee, mutton is lamb meat.” Ford explained.

“Oh.”

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” Mabel’s voice called down from the shop. How the little girl managed to shout all the way down to the basement he would never understand.

 “What is it? What happened?” Stan yelled back. It didn’t take much for him to recognize her worried tone. He began speeding towards the elevator, dropping a particularly hefty glass jar of dragon scales in the process.

“Stanley! Do you realize how long—“

“It’s Dipper!” Mabel shrieked back. Ford went silent. “I found Dipper!”

The elevator doors were already halfway closed when Stan heard his brother whisper to himself under his breath, staring dazedly at the shattered glass next to him. His mind was too distracted to try and decipher what Ford was saying.

Stanley burst out of the elevator and into the shop, a blast of cold air hitting him as he stepped out onto the dust ridden wood. His eyes were immediately drawn to the figure of his niece and nephew. The latter was lying on the floor lifelessly in a way that sent needles driving through his stomach.

He thundered across the room and laid two sweaty fingers to the young boy’s neck. A few moments passed before he could let out a relieved sigh. A heartbeat, although slower than he would’ve hoped, jumped steadily beneath the boy’s skin.

A small finger poked his side, “Grunkle Stan?”

He turned to face Mabel. Her dark brown eyes startled him with their innocence. With all Dipper and Mabel had been through in those past months, he sometimes forgot that in the end they were still just children. Very smart and creative, but still young.

“What is it?” he asked, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Stan gave another quick glance at Dipper’s frail figure and pale complexion before turning back to Mabel, “Of course he is. This is your brother we’re talking about!” He ruffled her hair for good measure.

Mabel let out a light giggle. Her cheeks were rosy and stained with tears, but the light that seemed to accompany her everywhere never faded. Sometimes he wished he could look at the world the way she did. With such hopeful optimism.

Floorboards creaked and groaned as Ford stumbled out of the vending machine and into the gift shop. Stan didn’t even bother to turn around, refusing to take his eyes off the sleeping boy. When he felt Ford approach he moved slightly closer, knowing full well that his brother would view this as more of a curiosity than a miracle.

“Alright.” Stan cleared his throat, “Mabel, you go to the freezer ‘n grab an ice pack, kid looks like he’s breaking a fever. I’ll carry him to the living room couch.” She nodded energetically before taking off to the kitchen.

Stan tried to ignore his brother’s questioning gaze as he lifted his nephew into his arms. The kid’s pale skin was already burning up and a few stray beads of sweat hung from his chestnut brown curls. Despite the various patches of dirt and gravel layering Dipper’s body he seemed to be free of any scratches or bumps. At least visible in that moment. Stan still took extra caution in the way he held him though, supporting his head and rump with the delicacy he normally only exercised around a cash register.

“Stanley.” His brother’s voice followed him into the living room. He ignored it.

“Stanley, you do realize how dangerous this all is right? This could be a trick. We don’t know for sure if Bill is still—“

“All I know,” he growled, “is that my nephew is alive and breathing, and that he single-handedly took down a wackjob chaos god with a few fancy words. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather make sure he stays alive before I start assuming a bunch of shit.”

Ford sighed.

Stan carefully laid Dipper on the couch, keeping his back to Ford the entire time, “You can ask him questions all you want later. Right now, I’m gonna focus on Dipper’s health.”

“I understand that but what if—“

“I got the ice!” Mabel catapulted into the room flinging around a plastic bag full of ice. She eagerly stepped over to her brother, who was now lying peacefully on the rundown couch, and placed the bag on his head, pushing aside his now soaked through bangs. Stan grimaced as he realized the boy’s fever may have worsened.

“Mabel, how does his breathing look?” Ford asked. Stan shot him a dubious glance.

“Hmmm,” she put on her most professional expression and lowered herself to Dipper’s level, focusing and the rising and falling of his chest. “It looks kind of gaspy.”

Ford took a step closer and kneeled down alongside her, checking Dipper’s vitals and feeling his forehead. After a few moments he stood back up and turned to Stan, shocking him with an almost concerned expression. “He’s breathing a bit heavily and running a high fever. His heartbeat is slow but that’s to be expected in this state of sleep. Mabel,” he turned to face her, “in what conditions did you find your brother?”

Mabel seemed to pause for a moment before speaking rapidly, “Well, I was walking through the forest and it started shaking a lot, and then there was this really bright blue light, kind of like the color of tooth paste,” Ford’s eyes widened slight before he nodded for her to continue, “and then I heard a cough so I started running towards it because I thought somebody might be in trouble. But when I got there I found this HUGE hole, like as big as a lake, and there was a bunch of toothpaste-colored smoke and stuff. But then I climbed down and I found Dipper lying there.”

She paused and took a deep breath and Stan chuckled as he watched Ford struggle to keep up with her, “So then I picked him up bridal style and climbed back up the hole and ran back here. Well, more like jogged because Dipper’s kind of heavy and I didn’t want to drop him or anything. I think a few gnomes saw me along the way though, but they didn’t try to come close for some reason.”

“Fascinating. No wonder the energy levels in the area suddenly boosted, but what could have caused it…” Ford whispered. He began to mumble to himself with scientific terms that Stan was positive weren’t English.

Stan rolled his eyes before turning to face his niece, “Well, I think the best thing to do right now is to let yer brother sleep. He looks like he’s been through he- a lot. He did save the world after all.”

Mabel grinned before turning to face her brother, moving tenderly in order to avoid waking him. She stared at him with a purely loving expression before gently planting a kiss directly on top of his constellation, smiling gently as she listened to his soft breaths. The scene was so utterly mushy and cliché Stan almost had to look away.

Were his eyes watering? Damn allergies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This carries a lot of the themes of the original Transcendence AU but will vary greatly in some ways. I won't reveal exactly what has changed just yet, but it is going to focus a lot more on the darker aspects of this AU, as well as a few twists of my own. The rating most likely will change in the future.


End file.
